


我爱你，Max

by lhoyd



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd
Summary: “MAX”的声音甚至撕裂了开来，“我爱你！DANIEL！我爱你！”他喊道。而接受这些话语的角色却一点点地失去了活力，逐渐走向死亡。





	我爱你，Max

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiffamalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/gifts).



> 这是一篇续写，前文是[Long Live The King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281575)，作者tiffamalfoy。  
> 因为是一篇BE，所以我得想办法把它变成HE。  
> 你们都写了I love you, Daniel, I love you. 我得让可怜的小潘潘也收到一次表白才行。

Daniel敲了敲门，没有回应，门虚掩着，他径自推开。

Max蜷缩在临时沙发的角落里，没有开灯，只有游戏机屏幕的光不断闪烁，映照在他脸上，映出他专注的神情。

他不想去打扰他。上星期他们去了日本，Max在一条繁华的电器街买下了这个新款的掌上游戏机，自那以后，除了吃饭和训练，他几乎把所有时间都扑在了上面。

Daniel把背包扔在椅子上，抓起桌上半瓶苏打水喝了一口，那里面的气泡已经快要蒸发殆尽，Max显然很久都没动它。

他忍不住笑起来，也坐进沙发里，保持了一点距离，不去惊扰Max。

他喜欢这个样子的Max，只有这个时候，这个早熟的车手才会表现出一点这个年龄本该有的样子。他成长在一个严苛的赛车家庭，他很少谈及他的童年，但Daniel知道那里面除了比赛和训练什么都没有。他不知道Max是用多少属于儿童的玩乐时光换来了如今娴熟老练的驾驶技巧，但他愿意看到Max孩子气的一面，仿佛能提醒他，他们还这么年轻，他们还有很多丰富多彩的生活。

Max突然发出了一声叹息，Daniel扭头去看他，那张脸上现出了明显的忧伤，光彩都不见了，操作游戏机的双手也停止了动作。

“怎么了？”他往Max那边靠得近了一点，想看到他屏幕上的内容，“过不了关吗？”

Max没说话，只是把游戏机推过来一点，Daniel看见那上面刀光剑影，血花乱飞，背景音乐低沉悲壮，画面的黄金分割处立着一个残破的王座，一个身着金色盔甲的少年站在前面，Daniel注意到，这个少年的头顶上标着一个名字：“MAX”，而“MAX”

的身前半跪着另一个角色，一个略年长的青年，满身血痕刀伤，凌乱不堪，奄奄一息，这个青年的头顶也悬浮着一个标签，写着“DANIEL”。

浓重的大提琴音响起来，故事似乎被推进了高潮，他看见“DANIEL”慢慢倒下去，“MAX”则哭喊着趴伏在那具血肉模糊的躯体上，“你不能这样对我！”悦耳的英式英语把这个角色演绎得活灵活现，“MAX”的声音甚至撕裂了开来，“我爱你！DANIEL！我爱你！”他喊道。而接受这些话语的角色却一点点地失去了活力，逐渐走向死亡，最终倒在这个逼真的中世纪战场上。

剧情还在继续，Max却把游戏机放下了，Danie没能看到后面的故事，却抬眼看见Max的悲伤在一点点蔓延。

“这个游戏看起来很棒。”他轻轻说。

Max只是“嗯”了一声，从他手里拿过那瓶已经没了气泡的气泡水，猛喝了两口，停了一会，才说：“我以为这两个人会一直并肩作战到最后的。”

Daniel用目光描摹着他簇起的眉头，他非常喜欢Max的这些特质：轻易地因为一个故事而动容，天真，情绪化，脆弱，易感染，是一些除了他以外的人都看不到的隐秘细节，他觉得真实而栩栩如生。“也许编剧觉得死亡的剧情更深刻。”

“我看了网络上的剧透，以为他们会一直在一起，”Max摇了摇头，“所以我才给他们两个起了你和我的名字。”

Daniel睁大了眼睛，然后轻笑了起来。

“不要笑我。”Max不满地说。“‘你’可是刚死掉的那一个！”

“我没笑你。”他伸出一只手臂搂住Max的肩膀，“我不知道你在想这些。”

Max又拿起游戏机，画面仍停留在“DANIEL”死亡的画面上。

“这只是个游戏。”Daniel安慰他说。

“我不喜欢这个发展。”Max转动摇杆，让他们从另一个角度欣赏这一幕悲伤的画面，“这太惨了。”

“可是你看，”Daniel指着屏幕道，“刚才这个“MAX”不是对“DANIEL”说了爱他吗，在死之前能获得这样的表白，也算一种幸福了吧。”

“一点都不幸福！”Max努着嘴反驳道。

Daniel把Max搂得更紧了一些，用一种带着笑意的声调打趣道：“你都没有跟我说过爱我，这个“DANIEL”可比我幸福！”

Max停顿了一下，好像在整理他并不熟练的英语词汇，他歪头看了一眼游戏机，静默了一会，却始终也没有开口。

Daniel也没来得及再说什么，因为Max已经收起了游戏机，从他怀里抽身而去。他背对着他把游戏机塞进双肩包，说了声“我去车库了”，就转身出了休息室。而Daniel始终没看见他的表情。

Daniel一个人留在休息室里，他的手臂还维持着方才搂抱Max的姿势，那灼热躯体所留下的温度已经消失殆尽，房间里空调吹着宜人的24度的微风，他却觉得莫名寒冷。

下午的工作很顺利。车子的状况不错，调配正常，赛道路面良好，气候舒适。Daniel靠在工程台前，脱下头盔，偶尔能瞄见隔壁车库里的Max——仍是与往常别无二致的心无旁骛，全身心都专注在赛车上。

Daniel也喜欢这样的Max，他有老练的驾驶技巧，丰富的机械知识储备，还有不似这年纪的、成熟的眼神和肢体语言。他很难把眼前这个经验丰富的顶级车手与刚才休息室里那个因一小段悲剧故事而难过，因一句“爱你”而心情起伏的男孩重叠在一起。

Max还是那个Max。即使他站在了顶尖的位置，却依然是那个好胜心强烈，容易开心，容易动容，容易把欢欣鼓舞和郁郁沮丧写在脸上的男孩。

不远处赛道上引擎声一直在轰鸣，车库里机械的撞击声此起彼伏，Max摘下了头盔，头发被汗水浸湿，贴在额头上，他面色红润，洋溢着笑容，青春的活力溢满了整个车库。Daniel很想现在就走过去，把他拉到一个没人的角落，热情地拥吻他。

可他突然觉得恍惚， _他真的是属于我的吗？_ Daniel想。不知怎的，他突然想起刚才那个电子游戏。 _如果我现在跟他说爱他，他会接受吗？_ 这个男孩还这么年轻，他的脑袋里除了赛车什么都没有，他的热情全都灌注在那里，他的未来有各种各样的可能，他的热情和才华会把他推向世界的巅峰，他们转过年来就会各奔东西，没准还会渐行渐远。

Daniel不常思考这种问题，他知道在爱情的路上，他有些时候远比他想象得更加遵从本能。晚上的时候，他仰躺在酒店的床上，再次陷入沉思。

直到Max敲了他的房门，然后插卡进来，他才发现时间俨然接近午夜。

“Daniel，”Max的声音从玄关处传过来，音量低到夹杂了些许气声，“你睡了吗？”

Daniel从床上半坐起来，“没有。”他旋开床头灯，暖色的一点荧光照亮Max的身形，年轻的男孩穿着松垮的运动裤和T恤，暗沉的灯光里看不清它们的颜色。他往旁边挪动一下，让床铺空出一半。“你怎么还没睡？”

Max掀开被子的一角爬上床，把头紧靠在Daniel的身侧，找了个舒服的姿势窝起来，“我想在你这里睡。”

Daniel也再次躺下去，关了灯，让一切重回黑暗。“你确定吗？”他问。比赛周末里，为了保证彼此的睡眠质量，他们不常像这样睡在同一张床上。

“嗯。”Max回应道。于是他伸出一只胳膊，把Max那边的被子往上拉了拉，而后轻轻地搂住他的肩膀。

“你睡得这么晚，”他带着笑意问道，“是又在玩那个游戏吗？”

“没有，我已经不玩了。”

“为什么？”

“我不喜欢那个故事。”Max吸了吸鼻子，语气里带着些不满。

“‘DANIEL’死了以后，又发生了什么？”

“我不知道，”Max悻悻地说，“对我来说故事已经结束了。”

他们停下了对话，过了一会，睡眠的天幕开始袭来，就在他以为身边的人已经睡着的时候，他又感觉到Max的头发在他肩膀上轻轻蹭了几下，“今天下午在车库里，你一直在看我，”Max的声音捂在他身侧，带着几分困倦，听起来不太真切，“是发生什么了吗？”

“没有什么，”他在一片睡意朦胧中用搂着他的那只手抚弄着他的脖颈，他的声音掺着舒适的惺忪，像飘在空中一般，“我时常都在看你，”他闭着眼睛，半睡半醒地说，“只是你有时候太专注了，没留意到。”

“我当然知道啊。”Max慢悠悠地反驳。

Daniel笑了起来，Max真的知道他看他时候的那些内心的涌动吗，他迷迷糊糊地想。“那你知道吗，”他用手指慢慢卷着Max后脑上的头发，用几乎听不见的低声，梦呓似的在他耳边喃喃道，“那你知道我有多么爱你吗？”

Max没有回答他，也没有任何动作。Daniel的睡意一下子褪去了不少，他微微低眼看他怀中的男孩，后者闭着眼睛，丝毫没有动静。

他开始有些后悔，在头脑如此不清晰的时刻，竟脱口而出这样的话，对一个二十一岁的男孩来说，该是多么沉重啊。他责备自己白天过多的胡思乱想，责备自己那些已经形成习惯的、不经大脑过滤的胡言乱语。

“对不起，Max，”他下意识地把Max搂得更紧了一些，像是在担心他会突然离开，“我不该突然说这个，”他抚摸着他的头发，“我知道这对你来说太早了，对我们来说也太早了……”

“不，”Max简短地打断他，然后伸出手臂环抱住他的后背，年轻男孩的手臂坚实有力，Daniel感到后背上的温暖开始蔓延到全身。“别跟我说什么太早了，别把我当小孩子。”

Daniel迟滞了片刻，然后开始吻他，吻他的头发、额角、眉毛、鼻梁，然后吻向他的嘴唇，柔软，滚烫的嘴唇，带着能融化他的力量，把他推向欢愉的云端。

不知过了多久，他们才分开一点点距离，然后在彼此的呼吸里喘息，嘴唇互相轻碰着，呢喃地说些零星的单词，语无伦次的情话，不着边际的约定。

然后他们睁开眼睛，Daniel在黑暗里看见那双海蓝色的瞳孔反射着微弱的光，里面全是温柔和幸福，“我爱你，Max，”他笑着说，“我爱你。”

Max回给他一个绽得更开的笑容，夹着些许的困意，“我也是，Daniel，我爱你。”

然后他们就悄然无声地睡着了，在彼此的体温里，轻易地进入对方的梦境，爱情，未来，丰富多彩的生活，在各种各样的地方延续。

**Author's Note:**

> Reach me in Tubmlr: http://edi-in-1700s.tumblr.com/  
> in Lofter: http://1700s.lofter.com/


End file.
